Komasa drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: It's what the title says. Rating are different for all stories. Look out for the warnings
1. Chapter 1

**I said this in my profile but I'm saying it again here. My laptop needs to go in for repairs and I don't know how long it's going to take. In the mean time I'll be posting my stories from tumblr here.**

It was hard for Kojuro to get any kind of work done whenever Masamune was feeling loving. He was like a cat demanding attention. He would spread himself over his stuff unmoving until Kojuro finally said something.

Now was one of those times. Kojuro had been working on something for the company, when Masamune stretched out over his things. He grinned up at him and Kojuro couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing?" Kojuro asked though his grin.

"Nothing," Masamune had a book with him this time. He shifted to rest his head on one of Kojuro's thighs before opening to where he left off.

Kojuro took his glasses of to look at the young man.

As if sensing his stare Masamune looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how cute you look when you're actually concentrating on something."

Masamune blushed, but grinned back saying, "You should see yourself when you're working on those finance things you have."

"You mean the sales revenue for your company?"

"Yeah that stuff."

Kojuro just shook his head. When it came down to it, Masamune was serious about his work, but most of his time was spent not caring. It didn't help that Kojuro was his assistant. It only helped to distract him, until Kojuro moved to an office across the hall.

"You know I'm not going to get anything done with you laying on me."

"You work too much," Masamune justified.

"You can take a break for a minute or two."

"Masamune…"

"We haven't spent much time together." The dragon whined.

"You're right, you're right…" Kojuro leaned forwards to get a better look at Masamune's pleased face.

They spent the rest of the day like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M, this is pure smut**

**Title: **_**It's Been A While**_

Kojuro loved when Masamune rode him. The way he looked was just so…mmm. His hard, redden, cock bounced against both of their stomachs as he worked. Small tears of pleasure would collect at the side of his left eye. A blush painted his cheek as he braced his hand on Kojuro's chest.

"Kojuro, Kojuro," he called out his name over and over again. It had been a while since they've been like this.

"Just like that," Kojuro encouraged. He stretched his arm around to grasp Masamune's firm buttock, causing the young dragons anal muscles to move as Kojuro's cock massaged his insides.

"Yes, yes, yes…ohhh Kojuro, moooore."

Kojuro grinned, going harder until he had Masamune withering above him, and struggling to hold out. He hated coming early. It made him feel like when they first started their relationship, and Kojuro would only jack him off because he didn't want to hurt him with penetration.

It would only take a few quick strokes to send him over the edge once he was erect. He used to apologize and offer to do the same to Kojuro. That was when he learned that most adults don't cum as easy as he did.

"You're still young," Kojuro had reassured him. "It's natural. You'll last longer when your older.

Now he was trying not to lose it. He couldn't help it though. Kojuro hadn't so much as touched him in at least a month. It left him sensitive and needy for release now that they were finally doing it.

"I-I can't…" he tried to warn the older man.

Kojuro held on to Masamune's ass tightly as he thrusted harder and faster. The sound of skin against skin slapping together was echoing in the room.

"It's okay," Kojuro growled, "Cum for me."

Masamune's hair was falling all over his face. He was making little noises of pleasure as he came closer to his release.

"Ah, ahhh, ohhh K-Kojuro ahhh," He came all over the other man's chest. His rear muscles spasmed, squeezing Kojuro to spill his seed into the younger man.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believed you talked me into this," Kojuro sighed. Masamune had talked him into coming to an anime convention and cosplaying as the historical figures they were named after.

"Come on," Masamune grinned as the English words rolled off his tongue. "You can't tell me that you weren't tempted when you watched Sengoku Basara."

Kojuro just sighed. He had a feeling this had something to do with Masamune coping with the recent loss of his eye. No doubt that it was ironic that they discovered a tumor by his right eye and removing it meant removing the whole thing. Not long after his mother had disowned them and he was now living with his dad.

"Oh…" Masamune pointed to something in his guide. "Look, they're doing a re-enactment of X-men. They're shipping Eric with Charles."

Kojuro knew he had no choice when it came to Masamune's inner fangirl. Masamune never said it, but Kojuro had a sneaky suspicion that he was gay. Not that he cared, but he wouldn't mind if Masamune felt that he could invest that sort of information in him.

They went from place to place for about an hour. Once in a while rabid fangirls would ask them to pose together. They spent a lot of time in the market area buying things.

"Do you want to grab something thing to eat?" Kojuro asked.

"Alright," Masamune agreed.

"Wait," a female voice called out, "Can I get some fanservice from you guys."

"I'm not…" Kojuro was about to object when…

"Sure," Masamune grinned, "How do you want us to pose."

"Could he pick you up as you guys…Kiss." The girl all but squealed at the thought of it.

Masamune grinned at Kojuro, who in turn rolled his eyes. He complied anyway. He would do anything for Masamune. He picked the smaller teen up. The dragon was grinning at him, causing Kojuro's heart to flutter.

He knew he had a soft spot for Masamune since middle school. He liked back when he was small and awkward looking, before he fleshed out and had girls falling at his feet.

He pressed forward kissing Masamune softly and passionately. He felt Masamune hesitate when he started to add tongue. Masamune ran fingers through his hair kissing back with enthusiasm that Kojuro wasn't expecting.

Girls were squealing and flashing pictures.

Kojuro finally set him down, but Masamune wasn't letting go. When he did manage to pry him off he could only start at his friend in shock.

Masamune winked at him.

He guess Masamune did invest in him


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Moments Like These**_

Moments likes these had become rare for the couple since they started war. Even at the young age of fourteen Masamune had a sence of romance. He knew that he wanted to spend time with the person he cared for and he knew that he wanted to use their alone time to exspress how he felt about him, and he wanted the other to do the same.

So now as Kojuro lay on the floor too tired to really move Masamune moved to hover over is retainer while not burdening him with the weight of his body.

Their lips badly touched in the softest of kisses. Kojuro found the energy to lift his hand and let his fingers run through his beloved hair.

Masamune rested a hand on Kojuro's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I love you?" He whispered, never breaking the contact of their mouths.

"And I you," Kojuro smiled connecting them full in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title:**_** Respect**_

It was always after a very hard fought battle, pectthat Masamune would need/want time to himself.

Kojuro hardly ever allowed it. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Masamune alone with his own thoughts at times like these. He had a tendency of taking the blame for all of the men lost that day, on his own shoulders.

"You can't save everyone when you are taking a journey like this. You will lose people, but they are doing it for you, so you may take over the country. The best way for you to show how great full you are to them is to conquer the country."

"You're right," Masamune stood, "But sometimes I wonder if it's really worth all of this." He looked down at Kojuro, "I know that I've said on multiple occasions that this is what I wanted but, I've been questioning this for so long. I'm nothing like I was before I started campaigning. There are times when I miss just being able to sit at home and help my people, spend the nights in my quarters with you." He gave Kojuro a wishful look.

"Are you saying that you wish to go home and protect what you have instead of expanding?"

"No, maybe, I-I need a break from this."

"Whatever decision you make I'll respect it, and remain beside you until my dying breath."

"That lines starting to sound really rehearsed," Masamune teased.

"Fine," Kojuro propped himself up on one knee taking the dragons hand, not failing to see the way the other blushed, "I Katakura Kojuro will never part ways with you because of my undying love and devotion for you. If you wish it, I will remain with you for the rest of my life."

"That sounds a lot like a proposal."

"What if it was?" Kojuro kissed the hand he was holding.

"Then I think you already know my answer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_**Confess **_

Masamune had come of age quicker than Kojuro expected.

It was like he blinked and Masamune was eighteen. He'd already turned down multiple suitors by this point. It was only natural.

He was a young, good-looking, wealthily lord, with a lot of land. It made since that women from other lands were throwing themselves at his feet.

This didn't sit well with Kojuro.

He'd been in love with Masamune for awhile. The last thing he wanted to see was him in the hands of another. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted Masamune all to himself.

That was why when Masamune came to him and confessed, he couldn't stop himself.

The young lord leaned against the wall blushing as he tried to confess to his retainer. It was odd to see a dragon this shade, or embarrassed for that matter. He looked so unsure of himself and like he needed Kojuro to reassure him that this wasn't a two way street.

Kojuro smiled at him and came closer to the dragon. He gently let his lips rest against the younger mans. Masamune trembled at the touch, not used to this kind of intimate contact. He managed to tilt his head up as if asking for more.

Kojuro smiled into the kiss as he applied more pressure. The kiss left Masamune breathless, but happy.

"I love you",Masamune whimpered when they broke for air.

"And I you,". Kojuro smiled as he kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated - M**

The passion that was between them could not be rivaled.

Whenever they were together, their was an flame between them that could not be put out. The moment their eyes met their was a spark that instigates everything.

There were times when it lead to them sitting together quietly, equal to the amount of time they spent making love. On those days Kojuro would move inside of Masamune slowly allowing the slighter male to feel all he had to give. Masamune would throw his head back, matching the arch of his back.

They both knew that the next time they were on the battle field maybe their last. It's why they took the time to admire each other fully through touches and sweet caresses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated - M**

"Ngh, ahhh," Masamune moaned as he bounced in Kojuro's lap. His retainer was the only one he entrusted his back to. He was also the only one he entrusted himself to, body in mind.

He knew Kojuro would treat him gently. He did the same in kind.

He held on lightly to Kojuro's coat as he felt him moving in and out of him at a mind blowing pace. The retainer held on to his trembling calves. He kissed his forehead mumbling loving words.

"That's it," he encourgae watching pleasure over take the younge mans face. "Just let it go." He was trying to get Masamune off before him. It was hard to do so with the dragons inner walls were tightening and spasaming around him.

He was so close the the edge that it hurt, but Kojuro was know for being able to show restraint. Therefore, he starved off his orgasm for as long as possible.

"Ko-ju-ro, ohh, ahh, love you." Masamune whimpered as he felt himself starting to come undone. "Please, please."

"Please what?" Kojuro asked as he teasingly kissed the other lips, barly letting them touch.

"D-Don't leave me." Masamune begged before his head was thrown back in rapture.

Kojuro was pulled in deeper as he came. He held on tightly to the other as he came down from his high.

"I will never leave you." He promised breathlessly.

"I know, I know." Masamune clung to him.


End file.
